Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to an operating method of a memory device, and more particularly to an operating method of a memory device provided with excellent stability.
Description of the Related Art
A non-volatile memory can perform multiple times of program, read, or erase operations for data, and the stored data would not disappear after power is down. A silicon nitride layer is commonly used as the charge trapping layer in a memory device and is sandwiched between two silicon oxide layers for forming an ONO composite memory storage structure.
In order to complete an erase operation, the charges stored in the charge trapping layer need to be removed as completely as possible so as to provide a memory device having good performance as well as a long operating life time.